Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for a blower in a household appliance, in particular a household clothes dryer, which may also be a component of a household washing machine, having a radial blower wheel that is rotatably built into a spiral housing and to which air is supplied axially.
One such housing is known from German Patent DE 31 35 292 C2. The blower housing therein is a component of a plastic supporting body for a clothes dryer.
Since that kind of plastic supporting body in principle is conceivable for all large household appliances that include a blower housing, the following remarks pertain to such household appliances as well.
Blower housings which are integrated into the known plastic supporting body are subject, in terms of their construction, above all to demands for good manufacturability of a large injection molded or cast piece. Suitable configurations of reinforcements and molded inclines each play a major role. The consequence is that compromises must be made in constructing a blower housing in terms of the optimal shaping of the housing spiral, so it is not even approximately possible to attain the optimum construction of a blower housing with respect to blower power and noise projection. Moreover, such restrictions are also responsible for the fact that that kind of integrated plastic blower housing must also be composed of a relatively large number of individual parts.